Why me?
by Passion4possession
Summary: At a new year in Hogwarts Harry finds a portal and travals to his parents past things are getting worse:he cant get back?His worst teacher is friends with his mom and he is changing the past! the only thing he can say is Why Me?
1. Going through the portal

**Why me?**

As we sat down in the great hall with Ron and Hermione I noticed something very strange! Something different I then realized that not everyone was on the staff table where were Snape and Dumbledore? For some strange reason I felt the need to find out. I was about to leave till I heard Professor McGonagall say.

"Now students since Dumbledore isn't here to give the speech I will sort the new years into their houses and you can eat till he arrives." After a long sorting we finally got to dig in with loads of chicken and beef golden roast potatoes, steaming carrots, soft fluffy Yorkshire puddings and deliciously smelling gravy. I wasn't hungry. That surprised me in some way all I could do was watch Ron garf down a chicken leg. For some reason I found it sickly and wanted to barf.

"This is really good harry try it?" I shook my head and kept staring at the staff table. After the fest and mountains of every flavoured ice cream we left to go when we wanted for a change. But instead of going to the common room I went in another direction.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked me. Looking for anyone who might see him.

"Follow me" then as soon as Ron went by my side Hermione exclaimed

"The things I do for you. We will get expelled!" I ignored her and followed that invisible string pulling me closer and closer after going up and down many stairs and going through dark corridors I stopped we were by a room we had never seen before it was plain with slightly dirty wallpaper and a creaky wooden floor. There in the room was a small door with a gold handle.

"Harry lets go before..."Hermione stopped when the door opened revealing a silverish swirl that blinded us.

"Hey mate not that I wouldn't like to go on another marvellous adventure but that thing is creeping me out!"But for some reason I didn't reply and as if I were possessed I moved closer to the swirl hearing laughter which harry had heard before then full of curiosity harry said.

"I have to go in there"

"No harry you don't know what's in it get a teacher"

"And what would they say I mean would they have said yes if I asked to fight the basalisk in our 2nd years NO!" I shuffled toward it even more.

"Mate stop it let it go for all we know..."

I cut him off "I think Dumbledores in there he wasn't there when we entered neither was Snape" I mumbled I said with suspicion in my voice

"He might have been late..." Ron started

"And to tell us this is forbidden!"Hermione finished. They didn't get it. After a while I was about to leave when I heard the sentence "Harry come back, where are you?" I realized that voice, the same one that I heard scream and ask to take her life for mine. It was my mom! Suddenly without a second thought I jumped in the swirl! It was weird like I was on a really fast broom in a sliverish blue vortex the last thing I heard was...

"HARRY!" and

"BLOODY HELL NOW WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" I then blacked out!

Read and review plz!!!!!!!


	2. the meeting and confusion

I fell on something hard I looked and thanked god that I was on land I was about to get up when something heavy fell on me later getting even heavier as something else fell on top of that. I groaned in pain and the weight lifted off me.

"Where are we?"Ron asked in a pained voice

"We are in Hogwarts Ron" Hermione told him

"And how the hell do you know that" he turned around seeing the castle and said "ohhhh sorry" I smiled!

"Hey James who are your new friends I've never seen them before." I turned around and nearly gaped so did Ron she was hot! Her dark red hair cascaded over her shoulders her emerald eyes sparkled in amusement she was wearing Hogwarts robes that showed off a nice figure. She looked me up and down and said "ohm sorry I thought you... are you related to James?"I shook my head still staring at her. "Well I'm lily Evans you look a little lost do you want me to help you?"She asked trying to be polite.

"No thanks I'm cool by the way what year is this?" she looked at him laughed and said

"Have you had to much butter beer?"

"No!"

"Well it 1973 well I guess I better get going see ya...what was your name?"

"ohhh I'm harry and this is Ron and Hermione" she smiled and then walked off.

"she was bloody hot! no offense Hermione" Ron exclaimed!

"Ron she's my mom" he looked at me was about to say something then looked away I laughed

"we should try and find Dumbledore of this time and ask him how to get back?" my smile faded I had just seen my mom and we had to leave.

"can't I see my parents and see how they acted."

"Harry..."

"No Hermione I need to see the mom and dad I've never had please???" she sighed and nodded We then ran in the direction of the common room.

As we entered I saw a group of four huddled together one was short and round with longish bronze hair, another tall and poor looking boy, there was a tall well built boy with black hair and there was another that looked exactly like harry except for the eyes and scar.

"hey look new meat is he a relation to you James?"they looked at us

"uhhhh no I'm harry and this is Ron and Hermione we are new"

"well I'm James this is Sirius, Remus and Peter...do you play quiditch?" I nodded and told him I was a good seeker. That whole night we were talking to them making weird things up about our pasts and listening to their stories when we went to bed though for the first time in my life I felt complete.

When I woke up and we went downstairs I saw lily she smiled and waved after eating her breakfast she just left.

"Hey do you want to hang out "emus asked I shook my head wondering where my mom had gone so after having pancakes and maple syrup we left. When we got to the great lake we saw lily but instead of some girly friends she was with a boy. He was lanky and skinny with oily black hair and pale skin...no it couldn't!

"Harry!" It was lily she beckoned us to come so with glances at one another we went up to her.

"Hi guys this is Severus. Severus this is harry Ron and Hermione" he smiled put his hand out for us to shake but I was to scared he looked at me with a funny expression then put his hand back down he then said "I was wondering if we could talk about the vitersirum potion I hear slughorn wants someone to make it and there's no doubt it's us." She nodded and went into a full on conversation I stared here on this lake was my mom sitting with Snape talking and laughing like they were best friends an anger boiled up inside of me so I then stood up and stormed up.

"What's his problem?" Snape asked his eyebrows lifted

"Who knows he wasn't like this before!" lily said

Then at the same time they said "HORMONES" and started laughing Ron looked at Hermione and they both ran off to find there confused best friend.


	3. more then friendship and leaving plans

Severus pov

As soon as me and lily started laughing and they ran off I knew something was up. The strange thing was no matter how hard I tried I didn't remember them being sorted? And why had he run off when me and lily were laughing? Wait I know probably because he liked Lily I mean who couldn't she was beautiful smart ,funny and kind then there were her eyes that sparkled in the light like glistening emeralds and then that wasn't even all of it I was so lucky to have her friendship and now another potter type guy wants her! But I wouldn't give her up to another potter heck I even wish James wasn't alive!

"So we have the owls tomorrow" I said trying to make conversation.

"I know I'm scared I never really worried until now." She said with sadness in her voice

"You'll do great lily you always do you're the best witch in our year."I said truthfully trying to reassure her. She smiled

"Thanks sev you sure know how to make a girl happy" she then held my hand and lent on me. For a moment once in my life I felt like the world was right and hugged her closer. One day he promised ,one day I will have you. No more potters to interrupt us. No more fears as I would protect you. No more people to tell us what we can't do. One day I said in my mind one day even if just one we will be happy together.

Lily pov

I did wonder why them three had ran off but I didn't really care I felt warm and safe in sevs arms I always heard from my friends an "he's a slytherins and them and us don't mix!" then there was "he may become a death eater lily!" and there was the one "your not good for him lily his friends will think of you as muggleborn and make yours and his life miserable!" that was the one that hurt. I couldn't help our friendship we just snapped together like a puzzle piece. The curfew bell then rang me and sev were about to hug goodbye when he did something I never thought he would do he kissed my cheek and said

"Sweet dreams lils" then ran off to his house common room. I had a feeling like I was blushing madly and ran back to my house floods of emotion running through me

_It was only a kiss on the cheek!_

**Yeah but today was that he may actually kiss me tomorrow **

_His lips were so soft_

**What if his friends find out? **

So on and so forth I went in my common room and ran to bed I wanted a dreams told me what I should do sometimes and I kind of **maybe** wanted to dream about him kissing me I laughed and went to bed without a second glance at the clock.

Harry pov

I felt like screaming how could that happen? Why didn't anyone tell me they were best friends? Why were they even best friends they don't mix! I didn't even know if Snape liked her or not he probably did and that just made things worse. Why him why did his worst teacher fall in love with his mom he ran into moaning mertiles bath room and started to cry.

"Hey mate are you okay?" Ron asked trying to reassure me

"DOSE IT LOOK LIKE I AM WHY IS SNAPE WITH MY MUM ITS MEANT TO BE JAMES! MY F-ING DAD NOT HIM!"

Hermione sighed leant down and whispered "maybe we should ask Dumbledore now?" she asked I nodded

"Tomorrow" I said "its curfew and we don't want teachers not knowing who we are" they nodded then went to the common room.

Severus pov

I can't believe it I kissed her on the cheek and she didn't slap me THAT WAS A SIGHN I felt like I could have yelled to the world how happy I was but hufflepuffs were behind me so I didn't. As I entered the common room I saw Regulus he smiled at me and ushered me to our room.

"So you have owls tomorrow" I nodded "I won't see you then so good luck!...what did you want to be anyway for career advice day?" he asked randomly I looked at him suspiciously

"A medic." I replied he looked at me and lent forward

"is that because lily is gonna be one I mean your always partners ,you always hang around each other I mean are you two..." I looked at him and if looks could kill he would probably be dead he smirked and said "oh so you like the little mudblood I must say she is sexy If only she wasn't a mudblood and in slytherin all the guys in the whole school not just you would want to..."

"Shut it okay I do like her but I don't... well I do lust for her but I love her as well so what is that called?"

"dunno but if you are gonna go round snogging I wouldn't do it in front of the slytherins and Id watch out for James and them lot. I still would say no to it but since your older I can't say much"

"No you can't! now I'm tired I wanna go to sleep so get in your bed and shut your gob!"

"Kay Snape see ya in the morning" he paused "wait is the reason you wanna go to sleep cause you have dreams of lily I mean..."

I threw a book at him and his sickly nonsense finally ended then drifted off into a deep sleep about a little red headed girl!

**Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed but can I plz have more hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!! Oh and if you review saying ideas i could use for this story I might consider them!!!!**


	4. snapes worst memory

Harry pov

As me Ron and Hermione were about to leave James caught up with us and said

"Do you have any flubber stone?" we looked at each other and nodded "brilliant! no one has any so now we can pull the ultimate prank on snivillus!" we looked at each other and for some strange reason I grinned.

"What type of prank?" I asked curiously Hermione looked at me in rage.

"Magic fire I mean he thinks he so smart let's see how smart he actually is?" he grinned Hermione then butted in to say.

"Harry can I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded then went to the corner "Harry magic fire is dangerous without the right spells it could never stop Snape would get really badly hurt and before you say _it's happened to him before_ it hasn't James said no one had it except us you could kill him!"

"It's just a prank Hermione calm down!" Ron said backing me up. I looked at James nodded then we set to work.

Severus pov

After the owl test I decided to show lily somewhere really cool it was a tower that was blocked off he never knew why but it was pretty up there that kiss had made him stronger and nothing was gonna stop him now he called his owl to write to lily to meet up there and started going the long way.

I waited a couple of minutes for lily till she showed up smiling and walked over to me.

"Thanks for inviting me sev it's lovely up here" she looked at the flowers and vines that went through

the cracks of the walls.

"yeah I thought you'd like it I wanted to show you somewhere else but..." she put her finger over his lips and leant closer this was it the moment I needed until I smelt something funny... like smoke from magic fire! I pushed away and looked outside, the whole school was in lines.

"Lily we have to get out of here the schools caught on wizard fire" she gasped and tried to open the door it wouldn't budge!

"It's stuck!" I ran over and tried to help but the door wouldn't budge "were stuck how are we gonna get out" I looked around and saw a chandelier hung by a long chain I smiled and tugged it down later I put a fire proof charm on it. I stood near the window tied the chain in a loop and swung it round a gargoyles head.

"Lily do you trust me?" she looked at me I saw fire burning through the door "LILY?" she nodded and clung onto me closing her eyes. With a count to three I jumped out the window falling until I felt like my arm ripped out my socket then swung to the wall ,got a grip on it and climbed upwards we reached the tallest tower and thought what were we to do next...

Harry pov

I looked up and saw not just Snape but a girl as well...wait where was Lilly?

"Guys my mom's up there she will get hurt" Hermione gave me a look that said I told you so but what could I do ,without her I was never born!

Lily pov

We reached a flat surface on the tower Snape clutching his arm in pain.

"lily its dislocated help me" I walked over and clicked it into place he bit his lip trying to not scream "try and see if that doors open then get inside some ingrediants." I saw a tiny door I ran over to it there was all the potions in there that could help us I went to get a selection when I smelt something Smokey there was the fire it gleamed purple and blue heading towards me the jars were breaking all the ingredients making the fire stronger. Then as soon as a potion that was black went in the fire the smell started making me drowsy I staggered out my vision going all blurry all I had in my hands was a bottle of ingredients like toads eyes, rat tails gillyweed and loads more Snape looked at me I wanted to go further but I couldn't the next thing I know is the words" LILY" and I blacked out!

Snape pov

She had gone unconscious she wasn't dead though as her heart was still beating but they had to get out or it would stop! He looked at what was in her hand and saw some gilly weed perfect! The trouble was that the lake was in front of the huge glass circle in the great hall. I picked up lily threw her over my shoulder and lowered myself down I swung sideways till I got to the window but I couldn't stop and went crashing into the window ,glass puncturing my skin blood streaming out and as I looked down I saw the flames lick my feet I swung back out in extreme pain then got out the gilly weed it was horrible to chew but what choice did I have as I swallowed I felt the need to breath I looked at the water then counted to three but before I jumped I whispered to lily

"Please stay with me" I then jumped and fell into the icy cold water

I looked around seeing lily in my arms I was about the swim to surface till I felt a dagger by my chest there in front of me was a mermaid all green and slimy looking I felt chains drag round my ankles and wrists binding me lily left my arms as they did the same to her .Anger boiled inside me trying to break free of the chains till suddenly everything I saw was red the mermaids looked and looked quite scared the next time I tugged I broke free like paper tearing I did the same to lily as I picked her up they swam towards us slashing me with the spears but I fought back and won easily I was nearly near the surface till something cold flooded my body I looked down and where my stomach was there was a spear I started the choke needing oxygen my time was fading! I got my wand out and with some breath shouted

"sectesempra" the beast dying in agony of loss of blood!I swam up with all my might careful not to get the spear near lily as we got to the surface I couldn't breath I felt like I was about to die I had to have her safe though so with my last breath I said "andare al saftey sulla terra può I signori la proteggono" she left my arms Then everything went black!

**Hi hope you liked it just to say this is his worst memory as James never had the ingredient to make magic fire but harry did so he was able to do it and cause harry gave Snape a little more confidence to make lily his, Snape asked her to go to that place. So there ya go**

**Also the words **_**andare al saftey sulla terra può I signori la proteggono **_**means "go to saftey on land may the lords protect you" witch I thought seemed pretty convenient I may just make up spells now on world translator now so don't be mean if its not the one in the book!!!!!!!!**

**Plz read and review and any ideas tell me see ya next time**


	5. romance and fear

Severus pov

I awoke everything so blurry. I had a deep pain in my stomach and was hot all over. Suddenly something came into view it was lily was she alright or were we in heaven? She smiled at me and stroked my cheek. I tried to say her name but came up with nothing she put her fingers to my lips and shushed me.

"Don't speak you'll weaken your strength. What you did was very heroic no doubt about that everyone saw it. I owe you my life sev.

"Lily..." she hushed me again "what happened to me" she smiled

"Well.... you have a couple cracked ribs a huge hole in your stomach, cuts and bruises from the glass and you have smoked poisoning. You went unconscious from the bleeding trying to save me we got you here just in time" she smiled again, tears falling from her eyes.

I caressed her cheek saying "who caused it?"

"James and all that as well as harry and the other two I thought they were such good kids but James got to them first" I wiped her tears "you nearly died trying to save me I am forever in your dept." Then with all the strength I could muster I leant forward into a kiss of bliss (lol that rhymed)

Lily pov

As he captured my lips I knew nothing I didn't remember what he had done or thought of what might happen if someone caught us it was sheer bliss and that was all that mattered. He licked my lips for entrance and I accepted it was strange at first his tongue in my mouth but fields of pleasure rang from my head to my toes. I wrapped my arms around him as he held my waist and started pulling me towards the bed.

_**This shouldn't be happening**__! _

I pulled away and said "I'm sorry sev I'm not ready for that yet" he kissed me briefly then lay back down. He started stroking my hand and smiled at me. He then looked behind me at madam pompfrey.

"I would hate to interrupt but I can't have this young boy's heart rate souring when he's in hospital!" I smiled mouthed "goodbye" then walked to my dorm.

Ron pov

Why oh why did harry have to do something that would get us involved. I mean bloody hell it was only the other day he was saying I don't wanna get a detention and now we nearly killed two students one was his mom! It was such a shock to him as well but here we were poor and defenceless standing in the one and only Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was a bit younger with a brownish tinge to his beard that was tied up.

"I am very disappointed with you seven (James, Remus, Sirius, peter, harry, Ron and Hermione) you have nearly killed to innocent pupils lives and you have destroyed this school. You were all such fine students and you three were new here too! What were your names???

"Harry Ron and Hermione sir." Hermione mumbled with tears falling down her cheeks Dumbledore looked at her with a queer expression

"I don't remember you being sorted "he said strangely harry went over whispered something in Dumbledore's ear in which he nodded and excused the mauderers.

Dumbledore pov

This was very strange indeed three new pupils I don't remember being sorted wanted to tell him something inportent. He had excused the others wanting to hear the weird tale.

Hermione said"well you see sir we aren't actually staying at Hogwarts well we are but in a different time we are from the year 1999 (I thinks that's about right) you see it was a new year there and harry had a sudden urge to go to this door which had a portal of some sort inside we went through and came here!"

Ron continued "we then saw Harrys mum and dad who are dead in our time and because they died when he was one by you-know-who he wanted to see what they were like until we saw professor snape from our time whose Severus snape here who we really dislike with harrys mum when he's always being mean to harry and all that its kind of weird seeing them together like best friends"

Harry finished "so when James wanted to prank him I said yes but I didn't realize that my mum would be with him or that it nearly killed them!"

I nodded "do you have a way back?" they shook their head "do you know how to reverse what you have done?" again they shook their heads "then my children you have a real problem on your hands as I do not know of which room you speak and if you can't reverse what you have done and you have changed a bit of your parents past then you might as well have never have been born!" I watched the one known as harry have a terrified look in his eye. I hoped we could change what had been done!

_**Dun dun duuuuuu climax point ohhhhh so lily and snape getting all romantic AND SERIOUS I MIGHT ADD WHO LIFTS THERE GIRLFRIEND ONTO THERE BED ON THERE FIRST KISS LOL and will the golden trio get back??????? Read and review plz and tell others about this story!!!!!!!!**_


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

**To all readers**

**Thanks very much for putting reviews and its encouraged me but some people have told me i should use beta reader thing. It sound good and i could do it but for one thing i havent been on this website long only about a couple of days not even a week so i cant just yet. But it is really great that lots read and i got so many reviews in a couple of days. So thanks!!!!! I will make the storys much better (well i will try) and hopefull have a wicked story wooooooo **

**So thanks to escoger who told me about this beta reader thing or i would been in a sticky mess keep reading folks !!!!!!!**


	7. words of love from a flower

**Harry pov**

So Dumbledore didn't know what to do? I may as well be changing history and my mom and snape are making out by the lake I LOVE MY LIFE! And what about everyone at Hogwarts how would they take to my absence where they looking for us or what if Voldermort was taking over Hogwarts everything was bad! Ever since Dumbledore knew he had told all the teachers and made us take lessons in our year which was the same year as my parents and it wasn't that much fun as I thought it would be. Why the hell did I have to go through that stupid door it's not fair! I should have listened to Hermione when I had the chance but now we may never get back and if my mum and snape keep making out like right now! I might as well be known as HARRY SNAPE my worst teacher might as well be my father how sad would that be! Look at me I'm sounding like a pubescent teenager well might as well do that homework professor McGonagall sent us maybe that would help!

**Ron pov **

Bloody hell you would have thought that Dumbledore would keep this a secret but nooo he had to tell everyone at Hogwarts well he didn't tell them that he was James and lily's son but that's beside the point. Everyone doesn't trust us anymore and when we talk to them all they say is "hm" "dunno" "um I have a club" or something like that! But I do feel sorry for harry I mean he came here to see his parents and it turns out he's just changed the future over one little prank I mean I may as well be best friends with HARRY SNAPE MY WORST TEACHERS SON everyone would call me teacher's pet we have to change this right now or who knows what might happen???

**Hermione pov **

Ohhhh this is soo frustrating why didn't those two go get Dumbledore in the first place he had to do that prank! Why am I always the right one? Why am I always ignored and why do I have to get punished as well? Well there's no use trying to pretend nothing's happening I mean even though everyone doesn't know that lily is harry's mum they have noticed he's related to James and with lily's eye and every time he stares at snape in despise you would have thought they'd figure it out! What if we never get back? What will happen to Hogwarts? I sigh. Ron's eating like a pig getting stains on his homework and Harry's in between doing his homework and glaring at his mum and snape snogging.I would be mad but then again my mums muggle so it's not like he's going to fancy her! But think about it everything would be soo different if it was HARRY SNAPE well everyone knows snape was a death eater and with lily. So if they did get together his mum might still be alive I wondering if this is a bad thing after all

**Snape pov**

Damn lily knows how to make a guy happy! Here we are snogging by the lake remind me to thank the potter boy if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now her lips on mine touching her... okay snape if you keep going your gonna have a little erection. Talking about the potter boy we found out he was from the past and that he came to the future everyone has no doubt he's James son but I think there's more to it I don't know what though but those glares I'm getting from him are annoying! Probably because I'm the one who started the whole DONT TRUST POTTER THING but you would have thought he's over it right now... something about him seems familiar oh great lily's pulling away well that shows ya that I spend too much time thinking and being suspicious instead of making the most out of a hot make out session! She pulls away and shows me those eyes I could stare at them forever I let her breath then get into another kiss she wraps her arms around me and a grab her waist god if I were to die right now id be too happy to describe and if I live I better try and make her into being LILY SNAPE how cool is that. Wait a second... those eyes that boy. That boy who's like James has exactly her eyes all shape and colour everything! HIS MOM! I am so angry I kiss her like a ferocious beast! Lily noticed this and pushed me away!

Lily pov

What the hell was up with him he was giving me the best kiss of all time he then stopped and attacked my lips this was weird if it has something to do with that James son!!!!

"Sev what happened?"

"Lils I'm sorry something just came over me"

I raised my eyes at him he smirked then whispered

"Since it's such a sunny day and everyone is outside how about you come to my dorm "I blushed bright red I felt him smirk by my ear. My knees went weak his lips moved to my neck and sent kisses all down it this was heaven I could do this every day. Imagine it LILY SNAPE I chuckled at the thought. Sev noticing the giggle came up to me resting his forehead on mine and whispered

"What's so funny" I tapped my nose telling him its none of his business

"then tell me your answer?" his voice was kind of intimidating me I felt drawn to him I nodded then took his hand and ran to his dorm THANK GOD WE HAVE AN EXTRA BREAK HOUR

**James pov **

Ever since that prank and harry has confessed everyone's been saying that I'm his dad. I have to admit he's kind of like me A LOT but that doesn't mean I'm his dad! But the real mystery is who is his mum even I want to know everyone at Hogwarts does and all the girls come up to me and say "I'm harrys mum cause I have blah blah blah" stupid girls and do you know what our punishment was we wernt allowed to go to any Hogwarts feasts and quiditch matches or go to hogsmead for the whole year how sad is that and we have to pay for the repairs of the school ITS SOOOOO ANNOYING and then I see snape making out with my girl groping her it's no wonder the staff don't tell him off I thought there where rules about this sort of thing in schools but what can I do huh she might as well be LILY SNAPE I have extra homework so I can't do any pranks or nothing sigh there's no use moaning about it James just do your punishment and don't fuss

**Snape pov **

I glance at the clock we had 20 mins till care of magical creatures what a waste of time. But then again at least it's not something to think about my mind would be too focused on lily the last hour had been amazing right now my life was complete WELL EVERYTHING EXCEPT MAKING SURE NO ONE TOUCHES HER AGAIN I glance at her form she holding me our legs entwined at her head resting on my chest her face seems sooo peaceful I lift up her face and get out of bed as I get up I look in the mirror and see a huge scar over my stomach there everywhere these scars all over my arms and chest I sigh but I'm glad I have these scars without them well I wouldn't have done what I did an hour ago! I chuckle and put on my clothes as I start putting on my shirt arms wrap round my waist

"How long till school"

"About twenty minutes" she comes round my front and hugs me when she lets go I see her staring at my scars

"I'm sorry I should finish getting changed I really should try getting rid of these scars last time we slept was the first time I didn't have night mares about what happened "she runs her finger along the scar saying

"hmm don't make them disappear it reminds me of how we got together like war scars they can be incredibly painful but for the lives who they owed it to they are forever in their debt like I am you the scars even though can be hard to look at show to the people that you stand for what you believe in, that you'd risk your life for loved ones I am proud of you don't make me forget that."

I look at her touched by her words

"But with the nightmares maybe we should look up something for them and if we could we can ask Dumbledore if I can stay with you in hogsmeade inn for the weekends and holidays" she smiled at me

"I'd love that now we better get ready to go to class" she nodded and we got changed in silence her words would stay with me forever!

**Awwww those words were sooooo cute I feel for Snipe he really likes her but what's gonna happen next who knows... any suggestions on what might happen plz tell me I may pick one and use it and say your name in my story wooooo so plz even if you have no account review as I'm getting less and less reviews and its making me sad so hit that little green button and write what you think!!!!**


	8. pain and sadness in a golden slumber

**Pain and sadness in a golden slumber**

**Snape Pov**

As I walk to my lesson I pass Dumbledore he is talking to professor McGonagall she is nodding he looks at me and ushers me to his room. Raising my eyebrows I follow him into his office and sit on his spare chair.

"I hear that you are dating miss Evans aren't you Severus?" I nodded wondering where this was going

"And your scars are you feeling better?" I nodded again he raised one eyebrow

"Not very talkative today are you my dear boy"

"Sorry sir just not feeling very social today" I mumble putting my hands in my pockets

He stroked his beard and nodded he looked down still nodding then said

"Are you happy Severus?" I am taken back by this question "much happier then you were?"

"Yes much but I can't help but wonder why you ask me this sir?" I said politely

He sighed "you know Mr. Potter, harry potter? Well he is from the past and I wanted to tell you who his

parents where?"

This was it the moment of truth! The one question many people had asked

"His father as you might have guessed was James but his mother well she was... Lily Evans"

My eyes widen and a deep anger is being held

"He claims that in the future his parents die!"

I breathe unevenly

"He was looking for me as I was missing and saw a portal in a hidden room he went inside and saw the parents he had never seen. Then he saw you and in the future you were his potions teacher and knew that you disliked him a lot and he hated him!"

I wasn't surprised by that!

"So I guess when he saw you and his mum being best friends he was a bit angry!"

I sit in silence waiting for his next speech

"What has happened to you now never actually happened with you! That day you nearly died was meant to be the day lily never wanted to see you again! But because of harry and what he has done. Things have changed and we need to sort them out as much as we can. Will you help me?"

I looked at him anger in my eyes!

"WHAT? NO I CANT! ANYWAY EVEN IF I WANTED TO LILY WOULD NEVER OBLIGE SHE LOVES ME! I SAVED HER LIFE AND I NEARLY DIED FOR HER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM GONNA SAY! NO IT WAS POTTERS MISTAKE HE NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN A NOSY GIT IN THE FIRST PLACE I WILL NOT SACRAFICE EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE FOR SOMEONE ELSES MISDOINGS!!!"

And with that I ran out the door and stormed off to my lessons cursing in every corridor about that good for nothing potter and his stupid potter prodigy!"

**Lily pov**

I sigh as I merrily walk to my lesson Herboligy with hufflepuffs great! I meet up with Mary she smiles at me.

"You seem in a very happy mood lily!"

"Sorry but I had the best evening ever last night" she stares at me and I wink at her. She opens her mouth.

"Shut your mouth dear you'll catch flies "says Mrs. Sprout.

I giggle and run into class everyone was shouting and acting all weird as I walked in the classroom. Finally the best thing about having a Slytherin boyfriend who knew more curses then even some of the older kids was that no more boys would grab my ass or sends my love letters that made me want to puke!

As I sat down in my seat I stare at some seeds in a clear bowl they were moving like tadpoles it was disgusting and disturbing in some way, then one flew in my direction and landed on my stomach and it hurts like it's trying to cut through my skin I fall off my seat and everyone starts screaming including me!

It hurts like hell and I have no idea where Mrs. Sprout is! Some kid starts knocking the jar and they fall on me moving towards my stomach I scream even loader and can't move it hurts really bad now!

And I don't know what to do! I feel really sick and start puking everywhere people start saying "ewwww" but I can't help it I feel really sick and they are still eating at me.

I move sideways but can't stand up I lose control of my body the pain keeps going though and I start to cry it stings and I'm feeling more and more sick. My throat is swelling up I can't breathe my eyes get darker and start spinning!

I feel like I'm being dragged into smoke that I can breathe in but is like poison welling up I feel like if there was a choice of me dying or being with this pain for hours I would choose to die! So much more less painful so much more quicker .Then I feel my wish being granted as I hear someone shouting

"morire le creature malvagie" and the pain sooths away and I'm in complete darkness!

**General pov**

Lily sits on a bench it spring and there are cherry blossoms everywhere she smiles next to her is a guitar and under her feet is a crystal clear lake this felt like home there was no more pain. She felt as if everything was right she had seen this place before. In her dreams she smiled picked up the guitar and sang gently.

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

She smiled a tear falling down her cheek. Her dad used to sing that to her when she was a little girl, when she used to have nightmares and then it hit her. Although there was no more pain there was no one to be there with her she was all alone! No more family, no more friends, no more Severus to hold her close

she hated being dead and wanted to leave she looked in the pool and wondered if she could drown herself. It was so much better then being alone.

She jumped in the water and smashed the guitar on her head she felt dizzy splinter in her face blood running everywhere she sliped under the bloody water and for the second time faced the darkness with no one to help her through it!

**Lily pov **

I open my eyes and see black orbs staring at me I'm in the hospital wing there are roses and cards on a bed next to me. I groan god why this year do I have to be in this hospital most of the time.

"shhhh you'll be okay Lil you'll be okay" sev whispers to me caressing my hand I chuckle.

"this is where we first kissed except I was in your place and you were in mine" he looks at me smiles then looks down

"what happened?" I asked weakly

"they where life leaches you were gonna be taught how they use them to drain the life out of something quickly it seemed you were under protection but... "he trailed off slowly and looked away

"sev... what happened?"

"look lily the only thing you need to know now is that we almost lost many things ,me especially, and it was a miracle that he came to save you before you did die!"

"whose he? Is he from our school? I should go and find him?"

"That won't be necessary Miss Evans as I am right here!" I looked up into his eyes and through all the thing that I had been through this was the most shockest!

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhh! Who is our mystery man !!!!!!! first person who gets it right and tells me on the review page gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!!!!!! ( what an amazing prize!) Also what is severus hiding!!!!!!!! And will he tell lily about harry!!!!!! It will all be revealed in the next chapter !!!!!**

**Before i update i will have to have 5 reviews i'm starting off small and i will make sure people who don't have an account can also review too love ya peeps bye!!!!!**


End file.
